Without Mommy
by Kota
Summary: My start of a story of the Potter family. If all goes well, will be other stories.
1. Age Three

A child with her red hair in two braids, tied with purple ribbons that went with her dress perfectly, ran down the stairs and to her father, James Potter. She pulled on the edge of his robes. He looked down and scooped her up "My, where did my daughter go? And who is this beautiful princess?" Julie giggled. "It's me Daddy. Julie." "Really?" "Uh-huh." The child said, nodding.  
  
Laughing, James put his now three-year-old daughter down. "Where's Harry?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. "Upstairs. Mommy's trying to make his hair flat." "That's a losing battle." "You said the same about making Padfoot be quiet, but Mommy made him." "Good point."  
  
At that point, the door opened and Sirius strode in and Remus came in behind him, closing the door. Sirius dropped the bag he had that was stuffed with presents on a chair and scooped up Julie "Happy 3rd Birthday Julie!" He gave her a big kiss on her cheek. She giggled and gave him a kiss too "Thanks Padfoot." He put her down and she ran over to Remus. He knelt down and gave her a hug and kiss. He sat down and she climbed onto his lap. "You look very pretty, sunshine." She made a face "I look like a stupid girl." "As I recollect, you are a girl." "Minor detail." "What would you rather be wearing?" "Real clothes." "Like what?" "Jeans and a t-shirt."  
  
He was about to comment when they heard Lily and Harry coming downstairs. They looked and Harry's hair was indeed flat, covering Harry's scar. Harry did not look happy about it. James came over and picked Harry up and studied his hair. "How many charms did you use?" "I didn't CHARM it!" "How much gel?" "None of your business." "The whole bottle." Harry piped up. James made a face "She used to do that to me too, Harry. Do you like it?" "No." "Then shake your head hard, like a wet dog and it'll go back to normal." Harry did so shaking his head in every direction and his hair fixed itself.  
  
"Oh, James!" "Yes Lily, dear?" She smacked him and picked up Harry. "Remus, you take Julie and we'll be off." Remus scooped up the little girl and they headed to the car that was waiting. They headed off to the muggle restaurant.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Julie said "Mommy I gotta go." Lily took one more bite of her lobster and picked up the little girl. On the way back to the bathroom, Julie saw a horse outside. She ran out and Lily dashed after her. The policeman on the horse smiled at the little girl. "What's his name?" "Jack." "Like in a deck of cards?" He nodded smiling. "What suit?" she asked. "Hearts." Julie giggled. Lily bent to pick up Julie "Come on baby, time to go back." "I wanna walk Mommy!" Lily nodded and Julie ran ahead. She passed James taking Harry to the bathroom. They sat down again for a peaceful meal. Well, it would be peaceful if the twins hadn't bickered about the ice cream and everything else possible.  
  
The two children ran out of the restaurant, playing tag. Julie ran into the street. Lily dashed after her. Julie stopped in the middle of the street when she heard Lily fall to the ground heavily, hit by a car. After a stunned moment, everyone ran to her. James took a glance and knew it was bad. "Remus, take the kids home. Stay with them." He nodded and took the two three-year-olds back.  
  
James came into the house late, closing the door behind him softly. He looked up to see Remus and Sirius sitting in front of the fire. James came over and joined them "Lily's gone." He said in a voice that wasn't his own. Tears began to stream down his face.  
  
Two sets of eyes watched their father cry and knew their Mommy wouldn't come back. 


	2. Age Four

Psychopathic Maniac /profile.php?userid=365405: You'll see soon! danca /profile.php?userid=475842, wondergirl03 /profile.php?userid=438716 + Marauder Angel /profile.php?userid=384899: Thanks! I don't have a lot of time to update, but I'll do my best!  
  
And this shows them as their growing up through the years.  
  
Julie scowled and shoved Harry to the ground. He jumped to his feet and shoved her. She stumbled backwards, but grabbed onto the coffee table. Still in their pajamas (teddy bears for Julie, brooms for harry), they began to fight, rolling on the floor. Remus came in, half dressed-jeans and no top.  
  
"Harry! Julie! Enough!"  
  
He picked up Julie in one arm and Harry in the other and sat down on the worn couch.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?"  
  
"She's been watching that stupid show all morning!" Harry whined.  
  
"You watched yours yesterday! It's my turn!"  
  
"But it's been days!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "You haven't even been up for days. It's been two hours. Jules, give your brother a turn."  
  
"Aw, Uncle *Moony*..."  
  
"Come with me, I need you to help pick out my clothes."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she took his big hand in hers and tried to drag him into his room. He followed her in and she began going around the freakishly neat room, pulling going through his closet of robes. She finally came forward with an armful of clothes that dragged on the floor. She handed him a white shirt which he put on and a robe. He groaned aloud when he saw what she had chosen. It was a hot pink with white trim and leftover from a joke Sirius and James had when they came home to see him playing dress up with Julie while Harry was watching TV. The only reason he kept it was so Julie could have it when she was older. He pulled it on and knew James and Sirius would never let him live this down. When they came home, the kids were playing quietly and the Pink Remus was putting dinner on the table. As the door opened, they all looked up and Julie and Harry ran to Sirius and James. They looked at Moony, who also had his hair braided and burst out laughing.  
  
He scowled and said "Shut up or your own your own."  
  
"Ooooh, the big tough Moony is threatening us!"  
  
"Daddy, don't you like the clothes I choosed for him?"  
  
"They're beautiful, but not on Moony." "Oh. C'mon, let's eat. I'm hungry."  
  
They ate dinner and sat in the living room. Soon, the kids were asleep and tucked into bed.  
  
A few days later, they were going into Diagon Alley for the kids birthday. That was a helluva present. Two hyper four-year-olds in Diagon Alley.  
  
They were dressed in cute similar outfits. Harry in dark blue overalls and a white tshirt, Julie in a dark blue jumper and white tshirt. Julie had a cute hat on her head that matched her outfit. The adults had went into the Qudditch store and was gaping at the latest broom when there was a loud crash from the back of the store and little girls voice yelling "YOU SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"  
  
Harry came running "Julie's beating up someone!" He said gleefully. All the adults in the store came running. On top of a pile of brooms, there was young blonde boy on his back.A little girl was on top of him, shaking him silly. James rushed forward and picked his struggling daughter off Draco Malfoy. "Julie, behave." Another man rushed forward and helped his son to his feet. He scowled at the Marauders and the children. Remus took Julie from James arms and Harry's hand and led them outside. A few minutes later, James emerged, a bit rumpled, but fine. 


	3. Age Five

**EXPLANATION:  
**  
I've been thinking about this recently. I can't figure out a way to put this in, so I'll put it here.  
  
On The Night, Voldemort came to the Potters. He saw Harry first and figured to do him first, as James had dozed off with the twins in his arms. As we all know, Harry beats Voldie. He is well known for it, and Julie is pushed into the background a good deal. She does get jealous, but she swallows her pride because she knows Harry doesn't like the attention. Whenever Harry can, he mentions her, because he doesn't think it's fair he has all the attention. His reasoning is that they're twins and twins share everything- fame too.  
  
Harry is very powerful, but Julie is just average. They aren't telepathic, but they can finish each other's sentences and know what the other is thinking. They can do things without wands, but Julie needs Harry near her to do it. They hold hands while they do it. Harry's power sort of flows into Julie and they can do it. Other than that, they're your average kids. They bicker, but never mean it. After something happens, they really depend on each other because they're all they have. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters. Also, I started this out having it be when they were age four, age five and so on. But, something is gonna happen that changes that completely. Just a heads up. Also...what's the most likely?  
  
Harry and Ron joining up together against Julie and Ginny or the four against Fred and George?  
  
And, for pre-Hogwarts schooling: would Molly send them to a Muggle school or home school them?  
  
Later, neither Julie nor Harry could remember exactly what happened. They just remember people screaming and lights flashing from their house. Molly, who lived down the road from them and was walking them back, picked up the twins and took them back to the Burrow. She later heard the news. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were missing. Their home was ransacked, especially the children's' rooms. The Dark Mark floated above the house. An attack. Apparently Death Eaters had been looking for Harry and possibly Julie. When they couldn't find them, they took the adults.  
  
Julie and Harry became Weasleys. Julie was roughly the same size as Ginny, a little taller, and she and Ginny shared clothes and a room. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron shared hand-me-downs from the older children and a room as well.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I need your opinions!!!! 


	4. Age Six: Part One

In this chappie I'm trying to portray Julie as jealous of Harry and his fame even though she knows he hates it. Does it work?

* * *

Molly stood at the foot of the stairs. "PERCY, FRED, GEORGE, RON, HARRY, JULIE AND GINNY! UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

From the girl's room, someone was running and from Ron's and Harry's room, someone was running. The bathroom door slammed shut and three people banged into each other. From the voices, Ginny was the first into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the two girls were running downstairs, Julie banged into Arthur, who dropped his toast, a piece landing on Ginny's head. She handed it to him and they ran to Molly.

"Mama, do my hair please." Ginny said.

"Me first Mama!" Julie said.

Molly put the food on the big table and flicked her wand at their heads. Ginny's hair was pulled back into a braid and Julie had pigtails. They sat at the table, grabbing the good bits, Ginny standing on her chair to reach. Meanwhile, Arthur had restacked his toast and Fred and George came running downstairs, banging into him.

"Sorry Dad!" They said and ran for the table and dug in. A dignified Percy came downstairs, helping Arthur with the toast. He went to sit and Ron streaked downstairs, banging into Arthur. The toast fell once again.

"I give up." He muttered. Ron slid into a seat as Harry came downstairs, his clothes on backwards.

"Mama!" he said. Molly turned and rolled her eyes, flicking her wand and the clothes were fixed. "Fred and George, you have to clean your room today and you have to give me your Dad's wand." They handed it to her and she gave it to Arthur and continued.

"Percy, keep an eye out for your siblings." "And don't forget to have fun!" Arthur said going out the door. "Percy, you take Ron and Harry, then Fred and George will go, and then I'll come with the girls." Percy got into the fireplace and said "Wizarding School For Children From Wizarding Families." Fred and George jumped in after him, mimicking him, and then they were gone. Molly sighed, rolled her eyes and stepped in the fireplace. "Wizarding School For Children From Wizarding Families." she said and she was away.

When she stepped out of the fireplace at the school, Percy was brushing off the girls best he could but they were squirming. She flicked her wand in their direction and their dresses were nice and neat. A lady came over. "Hello again Mrs. Weasley. I'm glad this meeting isn't about Fred and George's behaviour." Molly smiled "I hope we don't need another such meeting. Today is three of my children's first day. Ginny, who is five" she pointed to Ginny who smiled at her, "And Harry and Julie, they joined the family last year, and they're Ronald's age, six." The Headmistress looked at them and raised an eyebrow when she saw Harry's scar. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Right. Come along then Harry, Julie and Ginny. The rest of you know the way." The twins ducked past Molly and ran to their class. Percy put up with her kisses and walked off. Molly knelt down to her four youngest. "You lot better be good." she said as she kissed them goodbye. As Molly flooed away, Ginny's lower lip started to tremble. Ron put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Ginny, you'll see her at lunchtime." He kissed the top of her head and led Harry and Julie to the class, dropping Ginny off at her room. The teacher there caught sight of them and came over. "Hullo Ronald. Who are these two?" "Harry and Julie Potter-Weasley. They live at my house now." The teacher smiled "I see. Go sit down, Ron. Harry and Julie, follow me." She went to the front of the classroom and clapped her hands

"Attention class! We have two new pupils joining us today. Harry Potter and his sister, Julie." The six year olds started whispering and staring. The teacher motioned to two empty seats in the back behind Ron "Have a seat." They sat down and the class began. Recess came and the children went outside to play before they ate. Julie and Harry held hands, scared. Ron ran over to Ginny to say hullo. A crowd formed round the new kids.

"Is it true you defeated You-Know-Who?" A girl asked. Harry nodded. "Why isn't your bloody sister famous too? She a Squib?" someone said rudely.

Julie flushed, she hadn't shown her powers very well yet-Harry and Ron more so then her. Except for the twin thing. Harry punched the kid and the kid went down. "Leave my sister alone!" Harry yelled. Julie hit Harry, mad.

He was already well known. Let her speak up for herself. She and Harry started fighting and they were pulled apart and brought into the Headmistress' office so she could fire-call Molly.


End file.
